User talk:Diebeq
Interesting weapon... hey! I'm kind of new here...and I was wondering if you could post instructions or something on how to make a Thornax Cannon THANKS! Hype- Lance13 01:55, February 17, 2010 (UTC) TIL Hello,Diebeq5b,you have been invited to join The Ignika League.Please comply...or,FACE ETERNAL SHAME!Jareroden97 18:49, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Invite Hi. Hello, i want to know can i use a version of Derialk i made? -Creator613 how do you get that thing with the pic and the element and the mask, where it is now and is it dead, what species and colour it is and all that random stuff? sorry, i asked that questio about the pic-thingy - Twiligt-toa333 How do you make those cool masks like Feggus's?-RaidenToaofThunder Hola Hola, ¿quieres ser mi amigo? You Are Invited to the BIONICLE Origins Club! Diebeq5b, you have been invited to help with the BIONICLE Origins comics by joining the BIONICLE Origins Club! CT1000 Sé que le he pedido esto dos veces ya, pero quieres ser mi amigo? -TheLostGreatBeing Hi I never met you, but I saw all your videos on Youtube, you are one of my main inspirations to be on this site, I really respect you for having a great MOC skill and a great storyline. Now I have an invite for you: Watch it Gracias Thanks, dude! I also want to tell you how cool I think your MOC's and vid's are. I think that your version of the Melding Teridax should have won (I really liked the use of the Bohrok torsos for legs) and some of my favorite vids of your's are the MOC escape, the Reign of Shadows parodies (please make another), and the New Takiw-Nui Conference. I sound like a complete fanboy now, don't I? Like the new Deriahk, but he could use a cape. TheLostGreatBeing First Contest Diebeq5b, Click here and enter to my first contest. Toamatamapin Alpha Being Hey, I like the way your Alpha Beings and Such Exist, i was wondering, could I create an Alpha being? - Creator613 I need YOUR help! Diebeq5b, I LOVE, and I mean LOVE your Youtube videos you create! am giving you an exclusive invitation to voice a character in BIONICLE: Reality! Just look at my userpage and see the list of characters. Any name that you like...just tell me, and record you saying a canon or non-canon line with a camera, phone, ETC.....and put it on MY TALK PAGE. I hope you can do this, since you have a youtube account! Starscream7 19:46, August 31, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 The director of BIONICLE: Reality. ...Hey, Its Creator again. Anyways, I Don't really have a need for Calax... I Just wanted to make an Alpha Being MOC.... Would you mind taking him? -Creator613 how'd you do those? I was just wondering if you could give me a link to whatever webpage you got the pictures like this for your MOCs, they're really cool!plutoisaplanet the drums are coming, can't you hear it? 1234... 1234... 14:53, September 4, 2010 (UTC) did you create the MOC with the photoshop, or just move it from another image? masks? how do you create feggus's mask? How do you remove the background on your mocs? It's pretty cool. I'm not sure how. I think I can on GIMP. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 20:39, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Invited Hello, Diebeq5b, you have been invited to join BIONICLE FTW!!. Accept, or perish. >:] ~[[User:Jman98|'''Jman]][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness']]~''' 04:39, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Great to see you here and editing! =D -- 08:16, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Diebeq, I saw your MOC Vavakx, and I just have to say . It is an awesome creation; you really a great skill for MOCing. Hey, Diebeq. I was just wondering--Are you going to do anything with Vahi (Toa)? Because I personally really like that article, and if you aren't planning on getting it above the stub limit, I would like to adopt it/expand on it. If you'd rather I not, I understand, but I just wanted to know if I could. [[User:ToaGonel|'''HA]][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 16:50, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Theropx Howdy, Diebeq. Nice to see you're active once again, especially considering it will soon be your own tenth anniversary here. I noticed the page you made on Tyrant's species. While I like what you've done, I will say, Farshtey confirmed Tyrant was a part of The Shadowed One's species (along with Ancient and Conjurer). Inspired by this, I made a page here building on the information we were given. That said, taking Tyrant out of the equation, I think it makes a lot of sense and is nicely canon complicent. The only further comment I'd have is that I don't feel there's enough information about Jerbraz's appearance prior to his turning invisible to say what species he belonged to. Anyway, once again, it's nice to see you're seriously active again, and I look forward to seeing more. --''[[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']]'' 02:13, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, that could work. I was thinking taking Tyrant out entirely would make it much easier, but I do seem to notice that BS01 cites both Conjurer and Tyrant as having migrated away from the Shadowed One's homeland as a result of Ancient's war. Although they wanted to further their ambitions for conquest, perhaps this was a refugee group which called itself the Theropx, a group Tyrant was initially a part of before splitting off and conquering his island. The refugees continued to Odina which they inhabited until (ironically) kicked off again by members of their own species, the Shadowed One and Ancient who saw the island as a (not so) nice place to build an organization of mercenaries. Also, if I recall correctly, it is stated on BS01 that there was quite a bit of modification and upgrading going on during the war, resulting in a myriad of powers and varying designs for different individuals within the species. Perhaps the reason Diugn and the other Theropx left Odina was because they were part of an attempt to modify the species to control Kanohi, but hated the experience and fled. Does this work for what you're going for? If so, I'll edit the Grenok page to accommodate. --''[[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']]'' 13:59, May 19, 2017 (UTC) So I've always thought Turaga Weduk was just really neat. I love the colors and the textures and just his composition. I built a replica version to adorn my personal collection. Thought I should drop this on your talkpage to show my appreciation. Hey there! I've seen your around editing again, so I just thought to contact you. Not sure if you remember; I messaged you long ago on deviantArt, telling you how your Mar de Obscuridad greatly inspired my own Bionicle series. Anyway, I was just wondering: Would you ever consider adding english subtitles to those videos? I can gather roughly what's happening by my somewhat rough spanish skills and, of course, the images. I'd really like to actually understand the story that was so important to me over 10 years ago someday. If it's too much to do I'd understand, I'd just like to know if you ever considered it. -- 23:22, March 28, 2019 (UTC)